1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral apparatus of a computer and more particularly to a printing apparatus capable of attaining high-speed processing by means of a laser beam.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, products such as laser beam printers have increased opportunities of printing a large capacity of image data stored in a computer at a high speed with high image quality. In this case, it is a main current that a plurality of kinds of image data are combined with or superimposed on one another to perform full-color printing.
However, in a conventional apparatus, when the plurality of kinds of image data are superimposed on one another, any positional deviation occurs among the image data due to various causes. Accordingly, in order to attain exact image positioning, it is necessary to change an optical path such as an optical system and it is very expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above problem by providing an inexpensive image processing apparatus capable of processing a large capacity of image data at a high speed with high image quality.
The present invention is characterized in that an address space in which inputted image data are arranged is divided into a plurality of blocks and a block from which reading of image data in each line is started and a data reading start address in each block can be changed.
Thus, an output image to an input image can be processed or corrected freely, or deviation of the output image to the input image can be corrected.